Barb Wire: Reuben's Big Night
by ElliotJA
Summary: Inspired by 1996's BARB WIRE, starring Pamela Anderson Lee. Reuben Tenenbaum is your average sleazeball when, one night in Steel Harbor, he meets a very interesting lady. RATED MATURE TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE.
It went without saying that the life of Reuben Tenenbaum was generally pretty cruddy. He cursed under his breath as he locked the door and pulled the steel shutters down over the window of his shop and, as he began the tedious walk through the dark, wet, stinking streets of Steel Harbor, paper bag of tonight's entertainment clutched to his chest, he considered his situation: Thirty-nine going on forty years old, single, balding, and overweight. Living in a decrepit apartment block in this miserable city, his main accomplishment was owning a cramped little 'adult' store which, at the best of times, barely provided him enough money to earn his keep, as well as to indulge in his favorite activities, mainly women of the streets.

When it came to female company, hookers were Reuben's only real means of satisfaction. His fat, sweaty form and generally un-hygenic nature did not exactly endear him to the opposite sex; in fact, were it not for streetwalkers, he would probably still be a virgin now. But it had been some time since Reuben last had a lady of the night in his rooms. Girls in this part of town were not many, and few of them were remotely attractive. Reuben liked them young, slender, with killer legs, asses and boobs. Alas, none were making themselves evident, so it would likely be another evening alone with a blue movie and cheap porn rags, a handful of which were contained in the bag he carried.

He was a block or two away from home when he just happened to glance up at the row of mostly derelict buildings on his right...and that was when he saw her, and momentarily halted dead in his tracks before slowly moving closer, not quite believing his eyes. At the top of a short flight of steps, partially concealed in the shadow of a doorway, stood a woman. A woman with a thick mane of blonde hair falling over her shoulders, framing a face of very bright, red lips and sultry, beckoning eyes that locked onto his. She wore a long, black overcoat that shone slickly in the half-light and, as Reuben watched, she stretched out a long, well-developed leg over which was worn a black, stilletto-heeled leather boot that reached all the way to her satiny thighs.

Reuben's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets and his heart hammered in his chest as she reached out a hand and dragged it slowly up her booted leg. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves. Reuben stared at them and imagined those naked fingers trailing over his quivering skin, and felt an increased tightness in his pants. He was directly at the bottom of the steps from her now, and she smiled and said in a deep, smouldering voice "Hey, handsome. You want some company?" As she faced him, he could see the top of what looked to be a very ample cleavage between the choker she wore around her neck and the top of her coat.

Reuben swallowed nervously and asked "You a cop?" It didn't hurt to ask.

The woman eyed him cooly for a second and then, in response to his query, opened up the front of her coat to reveal a jaw-dropping sight: Two very large and perfectly round breasts, delightfully supported in a tight black leather basque or corset. "See a badge?" he heard her say. For a moment Reuben was struck speechless; this had to be the most stunning streetwalker he had ever seen, almost too gorgeous to be selling herself on the streets of a rathole like Steel Harbor. He shook his head.

She started to walk down the steps towards him then, her bosom swaying tantalizingly as she got nearer. When she - or rather her generous cleavage - was less than an inch from him, he asked "You got your med reg?" As fired up for horny fun as he was, Reuben was sensible enough to avoid getting a sick dick dick off some slut.

She reached into the handbag hanging from her shoulder and whipped out a small, square piece of plastic which she held up to him in her gloved hand. "Full medical. Checked yesterday." Reuben reached out then to take a closer look, only to have her move the hand holding the card up out of his reach, then down, and sideways. The minx was teasing him! He flailed his free arm around desperately for a few seconds before finally snatching it from her grasp, shooting her a frustrated glare. She gave him a dirty smirk.

He couldn't stop his hand from shaking slightly as he held the card in his sweaty finger and thumb and read the words on it: LICENSE OF PROSTITUTION. OLIVIA LEWIS. GOOD HEALTH AS OF 1-07-19. There was also a small photograph of her sexy face.

Reuben handed the card back to her. "How much is this gonna cost me?" he asked. He had to have this gorgeous creature; he was in love. The price was unimportant; he was willing to pay anything if it meant he could bang the hell out of this vixen.

"That depends on how you wanna play," Olivia - that was her name on the card - told him.

"I like to play rough," he replied, and indeed he did, as long as he got to fully experience her luscious body.

At this she smiled and said "Me too", and then joined him on the sidewalk, softly brushing her hand against his chest as she did. Reuben shivered at the sound the leather of her glove and her slender, bare fingers made against his shirt. The short walk back to his apartment was wordless, with him navigating through the piles of decaying garbage dumped in the street - God, this city was a hellhole - whilst continually glancing at Olivia striding beside him. Her tits bounced with every step; the tops of her boots were clearly visible under her flapping coat, and her heels made sharp cracking sounds on the paving. Reuben imagined the things they would do: Her heels pressing into his fat chest; burying his face in her cleavage and feeling her blonde tresses against the baldness of his head; her booted legs wrapped around his head as she rode him to a groaning, sweat-soaked climax.

By the time they exited the elevator and reached the door to his apartment, he was already sweating profusely and breathing hard, consumed by lust to ravish the blonde beauty with him. He fought the trembling of his hand as he innserted the key into the lock and, after a short fumble, opened the door. He stood aside, allowing Olivia to enter first. She brushed against him slightly as she sauntered over the threshold, sending him to new heights of raw passion. Following her inside and closing the door behind him, he switched on the old lamp on the table and watched her standing there, surveying the cluttered mess of his home. "How romantic," he heard her mutter.

Reuben turned his paper bag upside down and dumped the half dozen porno rags near an empty pizza box - he wouldn't be needing them tonight, that was for sure. And now they were at last alone. He jumped forward, gripped her tightly by her arms and spun her round to face him. "Oooh," she purred. "I have an idea...why don't you go and change into something a little more comfortable?" She finished with a very seductive smile of her full lips.

Reuben's brain was awhirl with red-hot desire, madly increased by Olivia's close proximity. An idea struck him then, and he responded "How about something a little _less_ comfortable?"

"I can hardly wait," she replied in that soft, smooth voice of hers. Somewhat reluctantly, Reuben let go of her arms and, giving her a look that said _this is gonna be great_ , he turned round sharply, giving a little grunt of pain and frustration as his leg banged into the table, and hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door. In there was something that had been waiting for just such an occasion as this: A full-body, black, rubber bodysuit, perfect for the most depraved kinky fun. He wasted no time peeling off his everyday suit and pulling on the black material. Once it was fully zipped up, only his face was uncovered. With a wooden paddle and a pair of handcuffs, he opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the lounge. The sight before him was unbelievably erotic: Olivia had discarded her coat, which now lay crumbled on the floor at her feet, and she stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. He saw now that her gloves extended up her arms to just past her elbows, leaving her upper arms and shoulders totally bare. increasing the unbridled sexuality she radiated. "Did you wash your hands?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, fully keyed in to the mood. "I was bad!"

She grinned that dirty, alluring grin at his words. "I'm so glad to hear that!"

Totally rampant, Reuben walked up to her, his tight rubber suit creaking with each movement. His breath was hissing as she reached out to take the paddle from him, then lifted her other hand to her lips to plant a soft kiss on her outstretched finger. She brought the same finger to his own lips and he intensely kissed the smooth skin below the long fingernail. Looking into his face, she said "Now close your eyes, and turn around." This was it. Screwing his eyes shut, Reuben turned so his back was to Olivia and waited for the delicious mix of pleasure and pain when she would slap his ass with the paddle. Any second now...

OOOOOOOO

When Reuben awoke from the depths of unconsciousness a while later, he was significantly alarmed to find himself lying face-down on the floor, and with a blinding pain in the back of his skull. "What...?" he groaned as he suddenly felt himself being hoisted upright by strong arms. People were talking, though he could not make out what was being said. As his vision cleared, he realized a man was facing him; a cop, judging from the uniform.

"Sir?" the cop was saying. "Can you hear me, sir?" Reuben's attention was barely on the cop though, as he took in the sight of his mattress, propped up against the wall with a huge, gaping hole in it, through which the apartment next door could be seen. Littered all over the floor were scraps of mattress stuffing...and bullet cartridges. His panic surged when he saw the body of a man lying beside his fridge, another cop standing over it taking photos. And there was only one thing that Reuben could say:

"Oh, crap."


End file.
